


Abnormal

by staryhobi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fire Magic, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, also like demon!chan, and firechild! woojin, bad writing prob, extremely short okay, for like one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staryhobi/pseuds/staryhobi
Summary: Woojin was normal until he wasn't.





	Abnormal

**Author's Note:**

> so hi i have never posted anything here before but yeah. this was for my english class but it never got finished so i cut it off and poof entered chan and woojin instead of my ocs. pls be nice, maybe this'll someday become a chaptered fic, also ignore the tags bc i have no clue what anything is and yeah i couldn't figure out a title so there that is.
> 
> also this is only not lapslock bc, well, english class of course ^^

Korean folklore, Chinese folklore, Greek folklore, Roman folklore... and well, any folklore honestly, all stories based on myths and natural occurrences. Whether or not you believe them is up to you, obviously. There are myths for how the stars are made, where we go after life, how everything works, and more. Some places considered people like Woojin, a suppressed child of fire born to normal parents, either a gift from the gods or a curse from below.

For the first fifteen years of his life, Kim Woojin was safe and loved. He was normal. He played with the other children of his town and helped his mother cook. He was normal until he turned sixteen, when he had a dream. The Dream. When he went to sleep on his birthday, he opened his eyes to a stone wall, smeared in rusty red.

Sitting up, voices began to speak, swirling around his head like sly snakes, the sounds muted or jumbled together. Confused, he followed the sound like a moth drawn to a flame until he could only see the pure red stone and hear only the whistling voices and the dripping of water,  a mysterious heat suddenly pressing insistently on his eyes and down his dry throat.

"That isn't water you hear, though." Woojin screamed at the voice, jumping sideways and pressing his left hand to the wall. Instead of being solid like Woojin had originally thought, it curved in and slowly swallowed his hand like the soggy mud on the riverbank near his mother's garden. Someone gasped - was it him or the person who had scared him? - and then something was grabbing his free arm and yanking him away from the wall. Claws as sharp as knives dug into his wrist and he cried out again, but the roaring in his head made it sound as if he were underwater. His hand popped free and he lurched sideways, _again_ , his possible savior jumping out of the way to let him land heavily on the actually very hard floor. He lay there until the ringing stopped and his senses jumped on him, a new, eye-stinging stench hitting him full force as he noticed how the walls did actually seem to slowly move down.

"That is burning tar," The creature - man? - said in a carefree tone, mouth opening in a sharp-toothed, wide smile, eyes turning into half moon crescents. "You must be special, huh?" Woojin stood up again and furrowed his eyebrows. His left hand looked burnt, except it didn't hurt at all and the burning flesh smell along with the pale, scar-like color was slowly fading away, down his arm until it seemingly drained from his fingertips. Distracted, he repeated in a whisper, "Special?"

The creature nodded, and Woojin noticed the slightly jagged horns peeking from salt and pepper hair and a slim, scaly tail swishing excitedly against both their legs. "Yes! A normal human would have died from pain, if not shock, if they were to touch burning tar."

Woojin's head snapped up at the statement. Not normal? He... wasn't normal? What would his parents say? There had been stories of terror and death but his town was small and isolated, undisturbed since his ancestors first settled there. He would surely not be welcomed back with open arms and smiling faces.

"Oh." The creature seemed to know exactly how much he deflated. "Judging by your reaction, you must not like that very much, or maybe it is the place you come from." Something in Woojin made him open his mouth to defend where he grew up, but deep down he knew it was kind of true and shut his mouth just as quick while the creature went on. "My name is Bang Chan. I'm a high level demon and also now at your service. I'll show you how to do everything, from flying to learning our language to how to control your magic. I can hear your thoughts too, by the way. Stop worrying so much."

Woojin scowled, the bitter tastes of anger crawling up his throat like bile. " _Stop worrying so much_? I have to worry! My town isn't going to accept me if I have these weird... abilities... and now some mutated snake demon is trying to tell me everything will be fine!" Chan's long tongue flicked out in possibly annoyance at the insult before he smiled blindingly again. "Don't worry, We're in this together now!"

Woojin sighed at the enthusiastic creature, running a hand down his face and letting the feeling of sweat and grit rub against his calloused palms, shaking his head.

"Right, and you're my soulmate too, huh?" The demon flicked his tail and let it wind around one of his legs as he put a finger on his chin, blinding smile filtering down to a more sheepish one.

"Actually-"

_"Nope, I don't want to know!"_


End file.
